honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the 156th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the platform video game Crash Bandicoot. It was published on June 27, 2017 to coincide with the release of the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million tines. Crash Bandicoot holds the distinction of being the most divisive episode of Honest Game Trailers ever. The video's particularly brutal take on the beloved game lead to YouTube viewers giving it a mere 58.2% approval rating! This is by far the lowest for any episode of Honest Game Trailers ''or 'Honest Movie Trailers!' 'Watch Honest Game Trailers - Crash Bandicoot on YouTube' ''"Today, Little Johnny learned that classic doesn't always mean good." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Crash Bandicoot Script The following trailer is rated "H" for Honest. You've explored ruins and discovered ancient treasure as Nathan Drake. You've survived the horrors of the apocalypse as Joel and Ellie. Now become the character that put Naughty Dog on the map: a horrible furry in jorts whose arms are way too far up on his body. Crash Bandicoot In an era where every console needed a kid-friendly mascot, discover Sony's answer to Mario and Sonic. As they dish up an extremely linear platformer with some cute characters and solid gameplay. That would have been the sh** in 1995, but was blown out of the water when Mario 64 came out two months earlier. Making people who only owned a Playstation twist themselves into knots. As they tried to argue that they're awkward barely 3D bandicoot game was better than an all-time classic. It could have been worse. At least they didn't have to stand for Gex the Gecko. Or God forbid, Bubsy. Never... play.... Bubsy. Surf your way to victory as the titular Crash Bandicoot. A man-shaped animal with bizarre proportions, and those knee length jeans you crave. Who slowly evolved from having a lucky beach bum to motorcycle driving badass, to tribal tattoo douchebag, that must stomp and spin his way through a legion of weaponized animals. To save the world from the evil plans of some mad scientist's with Wacky hair. In the story that's either Megaman for furries or the exact same plot of Sonic. Experience the classic gameplay of the Bandicoot games. As you bash your way through long hallway-like levels in 2D, very limited 3D, and "Why would you do this?" mode. Where you run directly at the screen until you fall into a bit you couldn't see. As you break all the crates in the world, and collect apples, crystals and uhhh... ghost shaman masks? For more chances to take on the awkward platforming and fixed camera angles. In gameplay that seemed alright at the time, but it's probably going to bum out some kids to play the remaster "Today Little Johnny learned that classic doesn't always mean good." Uncover the inexplicably massive catalog of Crash games. From the initial Naughty Dog Trilogy of box filled corridors, to the sequels from new developers that tried to copy the formula, open up the world, make it a beat-em-up, or some combination of the three. But never quite found that magic formula to make people love this poor deformed Bandy man. Then dive into the extensive list of side games like the card racing titles that are way better than you would expect, the party games that are just dressed up minigame collections, the mobile games we feel obligated to mention, and the mini crash game they just shoehorned into Skylanders for some reason. Because there's nothing the children of today love more then failed mascots from the 90's! So bash your way through some Crash today. And drop 40 bucks for some touched up games from 20 years ago. That are probably way worse than you remember. Or don't! Because you don't wanna give developers any crazy ideas about mascot platformers coming back. They might even go make a new Bubsy! Or a Knack 2 or something. Just kidding! That would never happen! reads: Bubsy is ba''ck! Starring: Conan O'Brian's Fursona Crash; Penny Gadget Coco; Definitely Started Some Fetishes Bandicoot; Furry Jax; Is this racist? tribal mask Okay, this is probably racist; Dr Phineas Gauge; Beebop; Rocksteady; Another Evil Doctor; Yet Another Evil Doctor; and Dr. Robonik. for ''Crash Bandicoot was 'Jorts Bandersnatch.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Jorts Bandersnatch So if Crash exists in both the Uncharted universe and the Skylanders universe, does that mean there could be a crossover? Because all I want is for Nathan Drake to hang out with Drobot and Tae Kwon Crow. Reception Audience response Honest Game Trailers - Crash Bandicoot has a 58.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. This score is significantly lower than typical episodes of Honest Game Trailers, which usually attract approval ratings in the high 90's.After Crash Bandicoot, the episode with the next lowest approval rating in Detroit: Become Human with 80%. This illustrates how consistently well-liked the series usually is, and underscores just how significant Crash Bandicoot's like-to-dislike ratio actually is. Matthew Hayes of ComicBook.com said fans were "not happy" with the video. Hayes also noted the video's comment section was full of "long-time Crash Bandicoot fans as well as more open-minded cynics duking it out over the trailer and whether or not its criticisms are based in reality." Hayes observed that the comments contained "strong and hateful words" and "seriously acidic feedback from the community, who accused the channel as being run by Nintendo fanboys." Critical response In contrast, the response from media commentators was more nuanced. Shannon Grixti of Press Start described the video as "extremely brutal" but added "In all honesty, a lot of it is spot on. Crash Bandicoot is a very limited platformer, but it’s got a very dedicated fanbase and definitely served a purpose in its time." Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend observed that "A lot of folks grew up playing the Crash Bandicoot games and have a lot of fond memories of running, jumping and spinning their way through the classic PlayStation trilogy. It wasn't all sunshine and wumpa fruit, though, and Honest Game Trailers is here to remind us why some things are best left in the past." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Notes External links * 'Crash Bandicoot Gets an Honest Game Trailer, and Series Fans Are Not Happy About It ' - ComicBook.com article * 'CRASH BANDICOOT’S HONEST GAME TRAILER IS EXTREMELY BRUTAL ' - Press Start article * 'Honest Game Trailer Remembers The Parts Of Crash Bandicoot We Tried To Forget ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Painfully Honest Game Trailer For Crash Bandicoot '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Platformers Category:Naughty Dog Category:Vivendi Games Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Activision Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Radical Entertainment Category:Eurocom Category:Beenox Category:Traveller's Tales